


Janes journey

by stridercestandapplejuice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, witch of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/pseuds/stridercestandapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Crocker is out for revenge, Caliborn has taken the last thing she cared about and she is going to finish him-wait? another Dimension? how the hell did i get here?- Jane is ripped into a world where he love isn't lost only to find that they live in a nearly unreachable place. Alternia. -and i have to Do WHAT?-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys my first story here :o) homisideandglitter is my bestfriend and i hope you comment and like my work! im here to serve the fandom in creating stories that will confuse the hell out of you cx tell me if you want more <3

                     

As the mist parted, Jane could see the shadows of a huge estate cast by the full moon. She sighed, why couldn’t you live in an unpopulated place like, maybe an old country home? Jane thought to herself then muttered, “you know I can’t be seen you idiot, why not pick somewhere other than jakes mansion?” to herself. Shaking her head she moved out of the headlights of a Chevy truck passing by on the interstate and started to walk towards the front gate, it was fairly cold and she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and her jeans, (well of course her boots),Walking up she put her hand on the metal plate that triggers the gates to open, feeling the ivy that has grown over it in the last 7 years since they came back to earth after over-staying their welcome on Anternia, and nearly being killed by the insane clown-Troll Gamzee Makara, yeah I’m going to miss my pal Kanaya (she had the best since of fashion!) but all is fair in war I guess. Jane thought to herself.

            The gate opened. Jane walked inside as it closed wondering if Dirk would have liked to be here right now. She stops walking wiping her eyes, this is no time for that, Dirk will have his time to be in my memory but I have business to attend to. Jane told herself and started up the frosted steps of the front archway.

            No response.

“That’s really weird.” Jane told herself as she walked twords the back door to take a look around. Jane had been to this place hundreds of times, as kids hanging out with Dirk and Jake, heck even John, Dave, Jade, and Roxy had been with us upon occasion. “Well mainly when we had to baby sit or something. We’d play out here by the lake, we’d lay on the hill and look at the clouds, finding shapes and telling stories of the places we wanted to go when we were older, I see how much those plans did for us” Jane shook her head as she realized she was talking out loud as she was looking out onto the dry bed of sand that was once the lake she had fished at and swam in with Dirk where she had her first alcohol, and where she now was standing here thinking of the people she didn’t really realize she loved so much. Too much if you ask her, her attachment issues had ruined her life scarring her memory with stills of Dirk, laying with his sword through his chest, his brother sitting at his side, tears streaming down his face, his heart broke. “And I sat there…. NO!” Jane scolded herself. “You can’t do this now this is jakes time; it’s time to avenge him, that bastered THAT WHORE! I... I can’t let him stay alive… not after what he did.” Jane shook her head, and with a overdone show of strength ,and an added amount of power from pure emotional stress, jumped clear of the frosted grass and landed 100 yards away, about 50 feet into the soft dust that had once been underwater. 

                                                “I’m coming for you Caliborn.”  



	2. old friends and new beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is in for a surprise when an old friend comes to visit

Jane left realizing that he’d moved on and she had to seek him out again… for the 5th time.

           

#                                                 Jane’s POV

           

 

I stepped onto the platform, immediately getting slammed with the smell of burnt rubber and diesel fuel as the train pulled into the station.

             Sighing I walked over to the ticket booth flinching as I see just who the ticket master for the station is.

“Hey, uh, I’m going to Mostin Town” I told him hoping not to be recognized as his son’s ex-girlfriend. But of course jakes dad was reading a magazine when I walked up forcing him to pay special attention when he looked at me.

“God Mr. D. you look horrible.” I said as he clearly recognized me. And he did in fact look horrible, considering he hasn’t seen any of us for seven years, he probably thought we were all dead… and he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Dear lord, Jane where have you guys been!?” he nearly shouted as he jumped up and gave me a hug, right in the middle of the station.

“I’m sorry I really have to go,” I said trying not to cry here in front of everyone before I continued to say, “I’ll come back and explain everything after I finish my mission. I really have to go before my train leaves.” I tried to pry Jakes dad off of me and finally did with just enough time to get my ticket and sprint to the train, waving goodbye to jakes dad.

            My lungs felt like fire from the run and the effort from keeping my emotions in check, I barely made it to my overnight room before I started to cry so hard I hiccupped and thought of pulling out the vodka I kept in my bag, one of the last 3 bottles Roxy gave me, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it and decided instead on going to the bar in the back of the train and ordering my favorite bloody marry and downing it in one shot and taking about 7 more shots of straight whisky before going back to the night car and closing the door as I enjoyed what I could of the drunk effect before going to sleep.

            The good thing about having lived on Alternia for four and a half years is that my tolerance to alcohol had gone up enough I barely get hangovers anymore and I woke up without one thank God. Because I was already having a bad day and it wasn’t getting any better, especially after realizing that I’d overslept my stop.

            “God this is just fucking great! I don’t need any more of this shit! I can’t fucking do this!!” I screamed as the rage started to burn into my heart and, take over my mind and body. I turned on a whim and punched the cool smooth metal of the wall that shielded the interior of the train, and all the people in it from the elements.

            I heard a snapping sound and, looked down at my fist which was still connected to the now warped metal and saw the small trickle of crimson red that was steadily falling to the floor and cursed as t realized that I now had a broken hand and I still had someone to hunt down.

“This is going to be such a fucking party.” I sighed, Come on Jane keep it together, you can do this.

“You can do this…” I repeated aloud to myself. I was pondering how to go about removing my hand from the door, when someone knocked and decided that I would just rip it off out of shock, and as hard as I try I’m still not that tolerant to pain so I squeezed like a little baby before making my voice sound normal despite the searing heat shooting up my arm and replied

“Y…yeah, who’s there?” I asked mildly curious.

“Umm… sorry I couldn’t help but smell blood are you okay?, my name is Jade? Could you open the door I feel kind of awkward talking out loud in the middle of the hallway, like this” Came her voice timidly.

“Wait did you say Jade?” I immediately opened the door to find a tall-ish girl with coal black hair that looked soft as silk, snow white dog ears (Which were real of course), and a pretty black sweater with a swirled white pattern on it.

“Jade?” I never imagined that this could happen…

“How? How the hell- wait.” I sighed as I came to the realization that this in fact is possible because she’s the witch of time, so of course this can happen… just very…. Unlikely.

As I stared in disbelief I came to the realization that I still had a broken hand that was bleeding to take care of. And it hurt like Fucking bitch.

“Oh god , Jane your hand, come here sit down, you need to have that set. Do you have any tough fabric? Or maybe even some thread and a needle -oh- hey I have an old tarp, it’s like canvas I’ll be right back.” Jade rushed before scurrying out of the room and coming back before I could form a thought on what had just happened.

“Give me your hand.” Jade held her hand out to take mine.

“I think that you shouldn’t order people around so much”

“oh… sorry” Jade looked just as happy as ever witch confused the hell out of me considering that she was acting extremely concerned and not surprised in the least that she met me here.

“Here” Jade took the tough cloth and wrapped my hand then turned to me her black hair looking like a flowing waterfall down her back/

“This might hurt” she took my hand and held it with both of hers, as I watched I saw what looked like a sphere that light could not escape from, that sucked light into it, it turned a crystal like emerald  green before imploding on itself.

That’s where it hurt. Inhaling so much that it hurt my lungs I gasped as searing, burning pain shot up my arm all the way to my shoulder blades, and then a cool water-like feeling flowed up into the pain and spread throughout my entire body engulfing me and leaving my emotions calm and collected before fading out.

“What the hell was that?” I said between trying to regain my breath.

“That was _time_ powers” she looked at me showing some curiosity in her eyes.

“What are you doing here Jade? I didn’t see you here in this timeline; I thought you were in the other one. Looking for Caliborn? Besides how did you get here- Oh leave that wrap on till the end of the day, okay?” Jade said in a rush.

“Okay, umm I am hunting Caliborn and I don’t know what you’re talking about, and okay ill leave it on.” I replied trying my best not to leave any question she asked out.

“Yeah you’re not in the Alpha timeline right now; you’re in the Mega timeline. I named it myself do you like it?” 

“Wait what? Mega timeline what the hell is that!” I rush in a panic what the hell is a mega timeline I thought there was only the alpha and beta timeline, what the hell is this shit.

“Well you see theirs hundreds of timelines they go around a huge center timeline, the younger, smaller timelines become restless and sometimes they run into the current timeline, and mix the futures of both changing the outcomes, or they simply change the location of people throughout the time space continuum, And that’s when humans think that people have gone crazy and say things like ‘that never happened’ or ‘you’re kidding, it was a dream’ to the people and make them truly believe that they’ve gone mad. Then they get treated for ‘Insanity’. I hope this isn’t the case because that would be a pain in the ass.” Jade replied.

“Oh and to answer your question, the Mega timeline is one of the big 3 timelines in the universe. In this timeline you are still on Alternia. I don’t know how you got here to be honest.” Jade looked out the train window and sighed lying back on the wall.

“We still have an hour, until we get off the train that is.” jade said looking over at me.

“what makes you say ‘we’” I came back at her suddenly irritated, I still have to  find Caliborn, I don’t have time for this shit.

“What makes you say you’re not getting off with me, I’m going to see Dad what where are you going again?” Jade snickered

“You see, you don’t have that much of a choice.” She continued.

“Yeah, your right, fine ill go to see your Dad, with you.” I came to the conclusion that I really didn’t have that much of a choice, and that I might as well learn all I can about the situation I’m in.

“Jade?” I ask my voice shaking as I hesitate to ask my question.

“Yeah Jane?” she looked back at me.

“I was wondering if you... Are you serious that this isn’t my timeline?”

“I’m afraid so”

“Wow.”

“Yeah it had to have happened for a reason ya know?”

“I guess so” I sighed, this was ridiculous I already had enough to worry about without this shit. I mean with trying to find Caliborn I haven’t had time for anything else, not even proper morning time for dirk, Jake, and I don’t even know where Roxy went or if she’s alive or not.

(AN: I’ll tell you now; not knowing what happened to your best friend. That’s the worst thing that you could ever imagine. It chews you up and spits you out, only to be eaten by a ravenous coyote later that night, and then shit out to be eaten by your own self hate knowing that you could have done better.)

“Jade, do you know if Roxy is alive or not?”

“Oh, Jane I can’t tell you that. It can hurt the time rifts more than they already have”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me?”

“Yeah… sorry”

“Okay“I sighed I can never get a break can I? I never get to be happy. EVER


End file.
